Partners
by ManyChurros
Summary: Partners, that's what they were. They look out for each other, and sometimes that means saying good-bye. This isn't for him, and she needs to show him that. One-shot.


**A/N: So this idea has been in my head for awhile since I saw Age of Ultron. I really liked how Joss Whedon did the friendship between Natasha and Clint. I think that Laura brings a lightness to Clint, and he can share things with Natasha that he can't share with Laura or anyone else. He needs both people.**

 **This takes place after Ultron attacked the party, and at the end of the movie.**

 **Also, sorry for any mistakes.**

 **By the way, I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

"Clint." Natasha knocked at the door of room. "Can we talk?"

Clint opened the door. He stepped aside to let her in. "Yeah, course. What's up?"

Natasha glanced around, hoping it would the last time she saw him in it. A couple of dishes left in the sink, bow left lazily on the couch with a two bottles of beer on coffee table. It was total Clint Barton, and that's what would get him killed.

"You know what. You have to stop doing this!"

He knew what she was talking about. He did. He got shot when they went to retrieve Loki's scepter from Von Strucker.

Clint abruptly closed the door. "You know I have to-"

"No you don't. You don't have to. You don't have to keep putting yourself in danger."

"No, Nat, you're wrong. I have to make sure Laura and the kids are safe." He sat down on the couch.

"Let the rest of us do it. You retire, and have a normal life. You have something none of us have, not even Thor has it. You have a family, enjoy it."

He picked up the bottle, and raised it to his lips. "I-"

"I'm right, you know that."

He lowered the beer. "I guess I'm afraid," Natasha sat down next to him, "Afraid to be normal. Don't get me wrong, I love Laura and the kids, but I don't want to give this up. The superhero life has been life for so long, I just don't know."

"Does Laura know?" Natasha said gently.

"No, I don't want to worry her. She worries enough as it, with me going on missions, the kids, and baby Natasha."

"Still don't know why you're naming her after me," Natasha chuckled.

"Because Natasha is the strongest and most bravest person I've met."

Clint passed one the bottles to her. They drank in silence. There was no need for words; they knew what the other was thinking. In the end, they were partners, and partners look out for each other.

"Clint," Natasha began, breaking the silence, "Just do it."

Clint knew what the Red Room did to her. They made her a weapon and a killer. They also took something from her; a choice. She could never have the family she deserved. She had Clint, the Avengers, and Bruce. But it wasn't the same. It wasn't the family that he had with Laura. He knew how lucky he was, how much she would give up to have what he had…

"Alright. I'm gone as soon as this mess with the scepter is done."

She smiled, it was so slight that you could have missed it, but not Clint. He never missed. He knew her too well. It made him smile, too.

"I guess since this is my last mission, I better enjoy it." He raised his bottle his bottle to meet hers. "Partners?"

"Partners," she confirmed.

* * *

"Did you know?" Natasha asked. She held her bottle of beer in her hand.

"That we would end here? With a god, a super soldier, a man with turns green and a billionaire in an metal suit? No," responded Clint, finishing the bottle. "Did you?"

"No, never thought it. At least, not until I met you, when you spared me, I could sense something was going to happen."

"I always knew it would end, me being an Avenger," he clarified. "I saved people."

"Yeah, you did."

"We did, remember that," Clint said looking into her eyes.

"Now it's time for you to rest," Natasha said, placing her bottle on the coffee table. His mouth opened in protest. "I'm serious. You need to sleep. You have had a long day."

She pushed him back to lay him on the couch. She found a blanket thrown on the floor, and covered him with it. She began to move away, but Clint grabbed her wrist. "Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Just go to sleep." She began to walk away. Looking back with a small smile, she added, "Partner."

Clint smiled back, before drifting to sleep. His eyelids began to close, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

They stood outside the new Avengers Headquarters. Clint and Natasha were leaning against his car. Steve was saying goodbye to Thor and Tony. "I guess this is goodbye for now, at least," Natasha whispered.

"You can't get rid of me so easily. I'll be around," Clint responded.

She chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it, Clint."

"You know you are welcomed at the farm at anytime. Nathaniel needs to meet his name sake. You can leave this behind, too, ya know."

He was going to continue, she knew that, but she didn't want to hear. Not anymore. "No. You have a family to get back to, people you love. I don't. Bruce is... Bruce is somewhere. This is where I belong."

"I just wanted you to know."

She nods. "I know."

"I've got to go. Told Laura I'd be back for dinner."

He moves to open the door. She leans there a few seconds to speak, before pushing herself off. "Goodbye, Clint."

Natasha stands to the side, expecting him to get in and just drive. As Clint begins to open the car door, he turns around and hugs her. His arms around his waist. Warmth embracing her. It wasn't romantic, but it couldn't be describe as just a "friend hug." No, it was a hug between two people who have through hell together, and been there for each other, good and bad. People who could count on each other for those tough situations, and shared memories that just make you smile. She stood still in shock, before wrapping arms around him as well. "I'm sorry for leaving you," she heard him murmur. She gave a small nod. She just wanted to enjoy this hug for however long it lasted.

"You just call and I'll come back. Laura would understand," Clint says as he pulls away.

"Of course, though it won't be necessary. You've seen what the new recruits can do."

"You never know," he grinned. He's finally in the car. There's only a few words left to say. "This isn't a goodbye; it's a see you later."

"I know. See you later, Clint."

"See you later, partner. And next time you see Thor, tell him he owes Cooper a new Lego set." With that he drives off. It doesn't feel as bad she thought it would. She knew this was the right thing, to let him live his life. Besides, he'll always have her back.


End file.
